<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>奥班宁家的快乐新年 by Gokurakutei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473969">奥班宁家的快乐新年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei'>Gokurakutei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Northsiders Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1920s RPF, American mobsters RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Dinners, Gen, Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Banion成功活过了1924年。Weiss拜访O'Banion家，和大家一起跨年庆祝。Weiss还在为刺杀事件忧心忡忡，直到1925年第一天早晨，他发现自己和Dean O'Banion、他的妻子Viola O'Banion三个人在同一张床上醒来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean O'Banion &amp; Earl "Hymie" Weiss, Dean O'Banion/Viola O'Banion, Earl "Hymie" Weiss &amp; Viola O'Banion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Northsiders Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>奥班宁家的快乐新年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>北部帮的姑娘小伙子们一起跨年的欢乐平淡故事，没什么情节。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>韦斯总是做同一个噩梦。</p><p>梦里一开始他们总在笑，总有人起头唱着不成调的旋律。然后温度一点点退潮。身边人影一个个消失。回过神来时，梦里的他总站在凌晨三点的芝加哥街头，感到后颈一阵金属的刺骨触感，抬头便见纷扬大雪和弹片从天而降。</p><p>他不敢回头，知道自己背后正紧贴着一个看不见脸的黑纱女人。黑纱在低低哭泣。</p><p>梦的结尾总是他走投无路地奔向黑夜。五颗流血的星星圆睁望向他。迪恩站在尽头，神情镇定，脸色白得像纸。</p><p>雪停了。远方破空传来子弹爆裂的巨响。</p><p> </p><p>韦斯惊醒时，有那么一会儿分不清梦和现实的边界。如果梦是真的，如果现实更糟，如果噩梦不会随着睁眼结束——</p><p>金属的巨响再次响起。韦斯终于睁开酸涩的双眼。暖气散热片又响了一声，伴随着汩汩的流水声，宣告着锅炉房开始了今天的工作。</p><p>韦斯慢慢眨了眨眼，意识到自己刚刚整张脸埋在什么人的光滑后颈上，鼻腔里充斥着带着体温的香气。阳光穿过天鹅绒帘子的缝隙，轻轻地抚过他疲倦的睫毛，手臂下传来人体柔软的触感。另外两人和缓的温热呼吸近在咫尺。</p><p>韦斯混混沌沌地揉着被昨晚酒气熏蒸过头的眼睛。哪里有什么不大对头。</p><p>另外两人的呼吸。</p><p>另外两人的呼吸？</p><p>仿佛迎头一盆冷水泼来，韦斯完全清醒了，条件反射地去摸别在腰带里的枪。</p><p>但腰带里空空如也。</p><p>韦斯感到心重重往下一沉。他总是带着枪，除了——韦斯慢慢睁大双眼。他想起来了，他昨天来迪恩家庆祝新年——血液轰一声冲向头顶。他近乎恐慌地挣扎着坐起身，呼吸冻结在肺里刺得生疼。</p><p>他意识到自己此时此刻身处奥班宁家的床上，身边睡着两个人：迪恩·奥班宁——他的多年挚友与老板，以及维奥拉·奥班宁——迪恩的年轻妻子。</p><p>韦斯的思绪一片空白。</p><p>一身睡衣的迪恩·奥班宁睡在最右边，弓着身子，像个橄榄球员似的用整个身体紧紧抱着妻子的脑袋。维奥拉穿着睡袍睡在中间，四肢攀在迪恩身上，发出很难说是睡得太熟还是呼吸不畅造成的鼾声。而韦斯就在最左边，刚刚为止前还把脸埋在她的后颈上，手臂还荒唐地搂着她的腰。</p><p>迪恩会为此杀了他吗？维奥拉会怎么想？他应该趁现在溜走吗？他应该等他们醒来吗？</p><p>像存心给他的混乱思绪雪上加霜似的，维奥拉在睡梦中伸展了一下。这动作连带着迪恩胸膛起伏也停顿了一下，变轻了。韦斯忘了该怎么正常呼吸。</p><p>迪恩沉沉吞吐了一口气后，缓缓睁开了双眼。韦斯正好与他四目相对。</p><p>迪恩盯着他，慢慢眨了两下眼睛，视线对焦后重重皱起了眉头，径直坐起了身。</p><p>“什么？”迪恩瞪着他。</p><p> </p><p>十四小时前。</p><p>韦斯从车上下来，便被风雪迎面割在脸上。轰隆的雪灌进耳朵里，街上不见一人，目之所及尽是一片坟场似的惨白。他皱着眉竖起大衣领子，眯着眼在铺天盖地的雪片里快速检查了四周，深一脚浅一脚地跋涉过积雪的马路，抵达了松林路3608号的前院。这座五层豪华公寓楼在街灯里向昏暗街道投下漂亮的剪影。韦斯无暇欣赏，一心想尽快把这短短几步路间冻上的睫毛冰渣赶紧抹掉。</p><p>他几乎是被一阵寒风推着闯进大厅。举着报纸和热咖啡的守门人从小亭子里抬起头，向韦斯敬畏地颔首，又赶紧把目光收回在报纸上。</p><p>韦斯草草抖落肩头与帽子上的雪，沿着黄铜包边的大理石楼梯一路上了二楼。静悄悄的小走廊铺了地毯，尽头是一扇顶部镶嵌几何形玻璃彩窗的橡木大门。在厄尔·韦斯还没来得及按响门铃前，门就从里面哗一声打开了，倾斜出热腾腾的暖流、音乐声与光亮。</p><p>“嗨！”迪恩·奥班宁穿着一套崭新的晚礼服站在门口，带着大大的笑容与伸展的双臂欢迎了他。厄尔·韦斯还没来得及说话，他的爱尔兰朋友一边揽着他肩头往里推，一边兴高采烈地向房间里面喊道：“我就告诉你厄尔一定会在六点整准时到！不差一分钟！”</p><p>一身潋滟长裙的维奥拉·奥班宁从里面迎出来，和迪恩颇有夫妻相的圆脸上写满了无奈：“迪恩，我说了如果我们都赌厄尔六点整到，就根本算不上赌注，也没有谁赢这一说了。”</p><p>“那么，我们都是输家，得自罚一杯。”迪恩装模做样地叹息一声，转回身来，把不知何时斟满的香槟分发了一圈。韦斯站在门厅里，冰渣未化的大衣和帽子还没脱下，手里先被塞进了酒杯。</p><p>“新年快乐。”维奥拉对丈夫的幼稚举动忍俊不禁，率先举起酒杯。</p><p>“新年快乐。”迪恩跟着高高举起杯子。</p><p>韦斯没注意到自己是什么时候开始微笑的。暖空气亲密地贴着他的脸颊，眉梢的雪花融化成水珠顺着鼻梁倏而滑落。他举起酒杯，说了今晚上第一句话：“新年快乐。”</p><p>一口香槟下肚，韦斯感觉又回到了人间。</p><p>“看看我的礼貌呢！”迪恩嚷嚷道，“来，我帮你放大衣和帽子。”</p><p>“文斯和乔治还没到吗？”韦斯感激地把已经被融雪弄得潮湿的手套、帽子与大衣脱下来交给迪恩。</p><p>“对啊，我以为你跟我说他们会五点半到。”维奥拉问她的丈夫。</p><p>迪恩一边忙着把怀里的衣服塞进门厅衣帽柜，一边解释道：“我忘了告诉你，四点多的时候乔治打电话来，说城里的医师协会想给晚上的派对紧急加订几打威士忌，但我们都不在，小伙子们也都放假了，有个什么医生的朋友的朋友认识乔治，就打电话到了他家。”</p><p>“新年夜傍晚才订？”维奥拉打趣，“我只希望这些医生们在手术台上别这么手忙脚乱的。”</p><p>“是啊，总之我让乔治开车路过仓库时顺道拿一箱，给他们送过去再过来。让文斯也跟着去，以防万一。”</p><p>“怎么小心都不为过。”韦斯同意道。“而且给医生协会做个人情对我们也只有好处。”</p><p>“听听智者的意见，”迪恩向维奥拉投去一个“你看吧”的得意视线，“我本来不想过节还劳动他们，但我觉得厄尔可能就会这么说。”</p><p>这时，门铃发出悦耳的响动。</p><p>“说魔鬼魔鬼就到。”迪恩笑着打开大门。</p><p>“新年快乐！！！”门外欢乐的客人们带着雪和灰尘的气息被风卷进来。等门再次关上时，奥班宁家的门厅里更热闹了——打扮得漂亮到像个电影明星似的意大利小伙子文森特·德鲁奇，和他高挑的金发妻子塞西莉亚，一身晚礼服显得身形格外粗壮的乔治·莫兰和他土耳其裔的黑发妻子露希尔，都被迪恩眼疾手快地往手里塞了香槟杯。</p><p>“这不是全芝加哥最聪明勇敢的小男孩本人吗？”看到站在露希尔·莫兰腿边的腼腆孩子，迪恩装作惊讶，弯下腰来打招呼：“你好，约翰！”</p><p>“你好，奥班宁先生。”小约翰·莫兰害羞而礼貌地和他握了握手——小手只能勉强握住迪恩的三根手指。</p><p>“上次我见到他还需要人抱着，孩子可真是一眨眼就长大了。”维奥拉感慨道。</p><p>“是啊，衣服穿在他身上像一次性的——隔三个月就穿不上了！”露希尔随手理了理被风雪吹乱的黑发发梢后，温柔拍拍儿子的小脑袋，“约翰，你是不是忘了什么？”</p><p>“你好，奥班宁太太。”小约翰红着脸补充道。</p><p>“乔治，你这个幸运的家伙。”韦斯严肃地评论道。</p><p>“我知道。”乔治·莫兰煞有介事地点点头，笑得脸都皱起来了。</p><p>“我哪天也想要个这么可爱的小男孩！”文森特·德鲁奇向妻子塞西莉亚宣布。</p><p>塞西莉亚喝了口香槟，对这个提议毫不留情地摇了摇头：“亲爱的，你自己还是个大男孩呢——非常英俊的大男孩。”</p><p>“有道理。”德鲁奇愤愤地嘟囔道。</p><p>众人哄堂大笑。</p><p>等迪恩终于安置好男士的帽子与外套、女士的皮草大衣与小羊皮手套后，维奥拉作为女主人引着大家前往餐厅。莫兰走在最后面，正在和迪恩汇报刚刚送货的经历：“……我们到的时候聚会还有五分钟就要开了，那群医生看到我们到了像看见耶稣本人似的……”</p><p>韦斯听见跟在他身后的德鲁奇忽然倒抽一口冷气。“怎么？”他转头问。</p><p>德鲁奇眼睛闪闪发亮地望着韦斯的脚：“这是双新鞋子？”</p><p>莫兰扑哧一声笑了出来——人们都知道德鲁奇的著名怪癖：谁穿了新鞋，德鲁奇就会想方设法地扑上去把它们扒下来，一边大吼一声“鞋子！！！”一边把新鞋有多远扔多远。</p><p>韦斯脸色一变：“想也不要想，文斯。”</p><p>“啧。”</p><p>“今天就放过他吧，文斯。”迪恩走过来拍拍德鲁奇，然后低声耳语道，“……要等他放松警惕的时候……”</p><p>“你知道我能听见吧，迪恩。”</p><p>“什么？听见什么？”</p><p>餐厅已经被装饰一新，整洁敞亮的壁炉烧着木柴，发出令人满足的噼啪声。长桌铺了白亚麻桌布与丝绸做的餐巾。银餐具在吊灯的照耀下闪着温和的光芒。桌子最中央摆放着美丽的花艺装饰——浅绿的藤蔓交织着白与红的花朵，瀑布似的倾泻而下——毫无疑问，是迪恩的手笔。</p><p>落座前莫兰像变魔术似的从怀里掏出一盒高级雪茄，递给迪恩：“圣诞礼物！”</p><p>“谢谢，乔治，”迪恩纳闷地捧着那个雪松木做的小盒子，“但你知道圣诞节已经过了对吧？”</p><p>“糟糕，”莫兰面无表情，“我怎么会忘了圣诞节已经过了——哦对，是因为上周你们没邀请我参加你家的圣诞晚宴！”</p><p>“滚蛋，乔治，”迪恩忍俊不禁，“明明是你自己和老婆孩子跑去洛杉矶玩不带我们，对吧厄尔？”</p><p>韦斯对莫兰从鼻子里哼出一声不以为然的响动。</p><p>莫兰大笑着耸耸肩，“那这就当我明年的圣诞礼物吧，记得明年12月25号才许拆。”</p><p>“哦你可以试试拦住我。”迪恩挑衅道。</p><p> </p><p>奥班宁家的新年夜晚餐花哨又混乱。</p><p>迪恩的父亲查尔斯·奥班宁先生和继母玛格丽特·奥班宁太太还没从纽约之旅回来，明天元旦当天才会回芝加哥。整顿饭的菜单，都是年轻的奥班宁夫妇两个人攒出来的：首先是一道开胃的奶油浓汤，香浓热烈，安抚了韦斯已经开始躁动的胃。然后是前菜，刚出锅的炸土豆丸子与维奥拉刚学来的“炖肉布丁”，配上从法国私运来的珍贵红酒。</p><p>“在我们正式开始前，我想先来段致辞。”迪恩清了清嗓子站起身，用小银勺敲敲红酒杯向大家示意。</p><p>“安静，陛下要讲话了！”莫兰兴高采烈地嚷嚷道。</p><p>“稍等！你的杯子没满！”德鲁奇举着酒瓶绕到迪恩身边，不由分说而暴殄天物地把贵重红酒为迪恩斟了满满一杯，“不客气。”</p><p>迪恩举着那杯满到快溢出来的红酒进退两难。韦斯决定装作没看见他求助的视线。也不知是谁起的头，这群玩得兴起的匪徒们纷纷像在三流酒馆里似的，用杯底一下一下地敲桌子，随着节奏起哄道：“喝！喝！喝！……”</p><p>迪恩翻了翻眼睛，一张圆圆的脸上忽然绽开笑容。他随着起哄点了几下头，忽然接着节拍放声唱道：“敬那双注视着我时明亮如星的眼睛！”</p><p>匪徒们静了一瞬，才反应过来，迪恩是顺着他们的起哄声，唱起了他们月初才一起去看过的歌剧——《学生王子》里的祝酒歌，随即又是一阵狂笑喝彩，也配合地跟着旋律合唱起来：“喝！喝！喝！”</p><p>迪恩计谋得逞，快活地尽情炫耀自己的男高音好嗓子：<br/>
“敬那果实般红润甜美的双唇！”<br/>
……我有个心愿，愿那双明亮的眼睛，<br/>
将很快深情地、渴望地凝望向我！<br/>
愿那红润甜美的双唇——”</p><p>德鲁奇跳起来加入演唱，冲着塞西莉亚扯着嗓子嚎出一句：<br/>
“今夜将带着喜悦亲吻着我！”</p><p>塞西莉亚被逗得前仰后合，连忙飞出一个吻。</p><p>大家哄笑着，也一起加入了大合唱：<br/>
“喝！喝！<br/>
让祝酒开始！<br/>
愿年轻的心永不分离！<br/>
喝！喝！喝！<br/>
让每个忠诚的爱人向他的甜心致敬！”</p><p>男士们遥遥向自己的妻子举杯，只有孤身一人的韦斯板着脸自己喝了一口。等一曲结束，北部帮的匪徒们发出一阵震天动地的欢呼。</p><p>“所以，”韦斯问，“你刚才本来是想讲什么内容来着？”</p><p>“这个嘛……”迪恩想了想，乐了，“基本上和歌词内容一样！”</p><p>众人喝完红酒时主菜上来了——烤得红红亮亮的诱人小乳鸽与清口的沙拉，配芝加哥本地私酿的顶级白兰地。连韦斯也不得不承认，这乳鸽尝起来真的好极了——微微脆的皮，里面的肉嫩到咬一口都有蜜汁涌出来，再喝一口白兰地，令人舒坦到五脏六腑里去。可以想见的是，等晚餐结束，所有人都已经喝得飘飘然了。</p><p> </p><p>欢乐的阵地转移到了客厅。甜点端上桌，是迪恩引以为豪的苹果派与维奥拉特制的热咖啡。苹果派不负盛名，完美地平衡了甜味与苹果特有的清爽香气。咖啡则尝起来像加了奶霜和别的什么佐料，醇厚甜美里似乎还带点酒味，但韦斯疑心是自己刚才喝太多导致舌头麻痹的错觉。</p><p>伴随着自动钢琴的热闹旋律，维奥拉一手握着咖啡杯，在客厅中央一人分饰两角，模仿电影里的浪漫舞步，不时还自以为没人看见似的悄悄嘬一口咖啡，惹得其他人鼓掌大笑。迪恩喝干净杯子里最后一点咖啡，走上前去，像多年前第一次遇见维奥拉时那样自我介绍，邀请她跳舞。两个人一拍即合，舞步看得韦斯眼花缭乱，几乎难以想象一条腿微瘸的迪恩是怎么灵活跟上这疯狂的步伐的。</p><p>德鲁奇夫妇也加入了舞池，两人抱在一起，跳得缠绵徘恻难解难分，韦斯毫不怀疑如果不是顾忌有小约翰在场，他们会当场互相啃起来。莫兰也被露希尔拉着手加入了舞蹈。两人跳得浪漫得多，歌舞演员出身的露希尔领着莫兰的步伐，一举手一投足都优美得像在舞台聚光灯下表演。</p><p>唯一没带女伴来的韦斯坐在沙发上静静喝咖啡，尽全力不和坐在旁边略显无聊的小约翰对上视线。奥班宁夫妇跳了足足五个来回之后，迪恩才找机会重新瘫倒在韦斯旁边。跳得兴起的维奥拉把眼光投向了茫然的韦斯。</p><p>“来吧！厄尔！”维奥拉向韦斯伸出手，不由分说地把他拽进舞步里。韦斯僵硬地被维奥拉牵着乱蹦。他不怎么跳舞，别说跳得好看，不踩到她的脚都已经竭尽全力了。</p><p>这时自动钢琴播放的曲子忽然一变。韦斯正在纳闷这有点滑稽味的熟悉音乐到底是什么，就见德鲁奇笑嘻嘻地跟着音乐大声唱起：“跌跌撞撞~跌跌撞撞~跌跌撞撞~真好笑~”</p><p>“哦你最好给我等着——你听见了吗文斯——你给我等着——”韦斯咬牙切齿地向德鲁奇投去曾被媒体记者们称之为“死亡凝视”的恐怖目光，但鉴于他还在被哈哈大笑的维奥拉搂着乱转，这威胁并没什么说服力。</p><p>仿佛过了一个世纪，韦斯终于在众人的笑声中被意犹未尽的维奥拉放过了。</p><p>“哦迪恩，”维奥拉挨着迪恩坐下，手臂亲密地环着他的脖子，“我们以后应该多带厄尔出去，多跳跳舞什么的。”</p><p>“没错，我们可以来场四人约会，”迪恩调侃道，“你那个新认识的加拿大姑娘叫什么来着，那个歌舞演员？下次可以带上她，也许她能教你怎么不踩到自己。”</p><p>“约瑟芬，她叫约瑟芬。”韦斯恶声恶气地说，“看我们进展怎么样再说吧。”</p><p>“嘿迪恩，”一曲结束，莫兰揽着露希尔走过来，“谢谢你今晚的招待，我们玩得很开心，不过我想我们该走了。”</p><p>“这么早？”迪恩抬头看了眼座钟，“才十点半。”</p><p>“是啊，小孩不能熬夜。”莫兰朝不知何时已经在沙发上蜷成一团睡着了的小约翰微笑着示意了一下。</p><p> </p><p>送走了莫兰夫妇后，没有了孩子在场的约束，客厅很快变得烟雾缭绕。“乔治可真是个好男人。”维奥拉一边低头在丈夫递来的火上点着了烟，评论道。</p><p>“是啊。”塞西莉亚把头靠在德鲁奇肩膀上抽着烟，“我不确定如果是我的话，能不能像他那样把别人的孩子当成自己的宝贝。”</p><p>“你说小约翰长大后还会记得亲生父亲吗？”德鲁奇问，“我反正不记得我两岁前的事了。”</p><p>“我希望他记不得。”迪恩皱着眉重重掸落烟灰，“他值得乔治这样的父亲——而不是露希尔的那个混账前男友。”</p><p>“敬乔治。”韦斯沉默了一会举起酒杯。</p><p>“敬乔治。”其他几人应道。</p><p> </p><p>又抽了几支烟、喝了几杯咖啡后，德鲁奇夫妇也告辞了。“我们答应了一个单身的朋友去她那里跨年倒计时。”塞西莉亚在门厅一边穿上皮草大衣，一边解释道。</p><p>“没人应该孤零零地度过这种时刻。”维奥拉同意道。</p><p>“等等，我觉得我的怀表掉地上了。”穿戴好的德鲁奇嚷道，在身上拍打了几下，又蹲下来在地毯上摸索，“滚哪去了？”</p><p>“你今天没戴——”韦斯话说一半突然意识到事情不对劲，但为时已晚。</p><p>“鞋子！！！”蹲在地上的德鲁奇扑过来把韦斯绊倒在地。下一秒韦斯只觉脚上一轻，就见自己那双锃亮的新鞋划过一道优美的弧线双双飞过，径直消失在里间的门后。</p><p>“你这个小——”倒在地上的韦斯破口大骂。</p><p>“快跑！”德鲁奇哈哈大笑，拉着塞西莉亚夺门而出。</p><p>“嗯……”迪恩憋着笑，向倒地的韦斯伸出援手，“你还是会留下来和我们一起跨年的吧？”</p><p>“我必须得留下来——等我找到鞋子都到1925年了。”韦斯没好气地抓住迪恩的手站起来。</p><p>当然，在奥班宁夫妇的帮助下，三十秒后鞋子就安全地回到了韦斯的脚上。</p><p> </p><p>三人重新坐回咖啡桌边。“不知怎么的，今天的咖啡我越喝越困。”韦斯给自己杯子又倒了点咖啡，重新点起一支烟嘟囔道。</p><p>“我还以为我是唯一一个这么觉得的。”迪恩说，“维，你都给咖啡里加了什么？”</p><p>“我想想，糖、奶油，还有一点威士忌？”维奥拉说。</p><p>“什么？”“为什么？”</p><p>“你没听报纸上说吗，今年冬天是二十五年来最冷的一年。多喝点，暖暖身子。”维奥拉的圆脸上露出狡黠笑容。</p><p>“老天，我娶了个酒鬼女孩！”迪恩哈哈大笑，“你很幸运，女士，你丈夫刚好是个卖私酒的！”</p><p>“是啊，我的朋友们都抢着要我介绍一个私酒贩子和她们约会呢。”维奥拉半真半假地开起玩笑。</p><p>“你的朋友肯定不是真心的。”迪恩摇摇头，用烟指指韦斯，“不然我们的老伙计怎么还是光棍一个？”</p><p>“我正在和人约会。我说了她的名字叫约瑟芬——”韦斯辩解道，说到一半就不得不打住，以免胃里的酒反上来。他确实没防备地喝太多了，现在不仅晕晕乎乎，脸都有点麻。</p><p>“你还好吗？”维奥拉问，“你看起来得休息一会儿。”</p><p>“没错，去躺一会吧。”迪恩同意道，“倒计时的时候我们叫你——客卧在走廊尽头左手边。”</p><p>韦斯昏昏沉沉地点头，掐灭烟头站起身，一边懊悔喝得太多，一边顺着走廊右边的墙壁摸进最后一个门。</p><p>房间里没开灯，他靠着外面的光线跌跌撞撞地找到了床铺。那张双人大床向他拥抱过来。奥班宁夫妇在客厅里的谈笑声听起来遥远得像在另一个世界。</p><p>韦斯失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p>韦斯总是做同一个噩梦。</p><p>梦里一开始他们总在笑，总有人起头唱着不成调的旋律。然后温度一点点退潮。身边人影一个个消失。回过神来时，梦里的他总站在凌晨三点的芝加哥街头，感到后颈一阵金属的刺骨触感，抬头便见纷扬大雪和弹片从天而降。他不敢回头，知道自己背后正紧贴着一个看不见脸的黑纱女人。黑纱在低低哭泣。</p><p>梦的结尾总是他走投无路地奔向黑夜。五颗流血的星星圆睁望向他。迪恩站在尽头，神情镇定，脸色白得像纸。</p><p>雪停了。远方破空传来子弹爆裂的巨响。</p><p> </p><p>韦斯惊醒了。</p><p>他紧闭酸涩的双眼。梦里迪恩惨白的脸挥之不去。这梦一次比一次真实，现在已经像真实发生过的一样。就像他亲眼见到过死去的迪恩一样。</p><p>——但假若梦才是真的呢？</p><p>如果所有的美好都只是他可悲的幻想，如果他终究还是一无所有，如果梦醒之后依然是噩梦，他又将如何自处？</p><p>他不知道自己是否该拒绝睁开双眼。金属的巨响再次从梦与现实的交界深处传来。</p><p>但他终究得自己面对。</p><p> </p><p>韦斯的确很快开始后悔醒来，但理由不是他想象中的那样。</p><p>——掌控半个芝加哥的黑帮头目，紧锁眉头坐起身，隔着睡在中间的年轻妻子的身体，眯起眼望向韦斯：“什么？”</p><p>“事情不是你看到的那样”“我不知道发生了什么”两句话同时冲到韦斯嘴边，让他几乎咬了舌头，最终没能成功说完整一句。</p><p>维奥拉忽地坐起身，看也没看迪恩或韦斯，梦游似的径直去了洗手间。</p><p>“什么？”迪恩皱着眉头看了看妻子的背影，再看向韦斯，又说了一遍。</p><p>韦斯深吸一口气，脑海里还是一片混乱，但他成功说出来了：“我可以解释。”</p><p>但话又说回来，他要解释什么？他甚至都不记得发生了什么。</p><p>迪恩的眉头越皱越深。他扑过来，紧紧抓住韦斯的肩膀：“你脸色难看得像要头痛发作了。”</p><p>“听着，迪恩，我没有不尊重维奥拉。我昨天喝多了。我不知道发生了什么。但我昨天没有对她动手动脚，我是说，我觉得我不会——”韦斯痛苦地低吼一声，及时止住了滔滔不绝的话头，清晰地意识到了自己听起来有多可笑。</p><p>“你他妈的在说什么啊？”迪恩震惊地问，终于松开了韦斯的肩膀。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你当然没有对维奥拉不尊重，老天爷，我一直在场，记得吗？”迪恩抹了把脸，“你要是有什么不恰当行为我会不知道吗？”</p><p>“但——我——”韦斯一时语塞。但他现在多少冷静下来了。</p><p>这时，维奥拉从卫生间里出来了，还是像梦游似的。</p><p>“维，我到底造了什么孽，”迪恩向她抱怨道，“非得一大早跟我最好的朋友解释他没有占我老婆的便宜不可？”</p><p>快要站着原地睡过去的维奥拉闻言，发出一串半梦半醒的咯咯笑声。她笑了一阵，最后迷迷糊糊地嘟囔说：“就是啊。”</p><p>“真不敢相信三个人里只有我神志清醒。”迪恩叹了口气，搀扶着酒意未醒的维奥拉重新坐回床上：“亲爱的，你为什么不再打个盹？等你醒了，我会帮你重新做份早餐。”</p><p>“好啊。”维奥拉咕哝道，“晚安。”说着抱住迪恩脸颊亲了一口。</p><p>韦斯在她决定也要亲自己一口前及时跳下了床。</p><p>“来吧，让我们给女士一点隐私空间。”迪恩说着向外走去，“我找件替换衬衫给你。”</p><p>韦斯不需要迪恩说第二遍就逃出了房间。</p><p> </p><p>小厨房的阳光里飘着咖啡的香气。迪恩忙活了好一会，才端着托盘带着大大笑容走过来。“一杯热咖啡——不加料的那种，几片刚出锅的松饼，一颗半熟蛋，几颗新鲜葡萄——好好吃一顿早饭，包你焕然一新！”</p><p>“谢谢，迪恩。”韦斯已经洗漱过，正不自在地坐在小桌边，等迪恩也坐下才动刀叉。</p><p>“听着，”看着老友多少还是有些僵硬的表情，迪恩叹了口气，“这只是个误会。昨晚跨年倒计时的时候，我们去叫你，发现你走错了房间睡到主卧去了。我和维喝得实在太多，搬不动你，又醉又困，直接在旁边睡着了。要说起来还是我俩的错——不，主要是维的错——咖啡里加威士忌！”</p><p>厄尔·韦斯抬头望向迪恩，后者正大口吃着松饼，向他耸耸肩，摊开一只手，露出韦斯再熟悉不过的表情——眼睛像发现什么新鲜好玩东西一样亮闪闪的，一个大大微笑勾起嘴角。</p><p>韦斯又把这些信息消化了好几分钟，终于悄悄地长长吐出肺里郁结的空气，肩膀像一下卸下一整箱重物似的垮下来。他喝了几口咖啡，带着苦味和奶香的热流暖和了他的胃。那一瞬间，韦斯也忍不住微笑起来：“我们的1925年第一天，也太荒唐了。”</p><p>“还用你说！”迪恩笑得眼睛都眯起来，“你真该看看你刚才的表情，像马上要犯癫痫了似的！”</p><p>“你可能知道，”韦斯沉默地吃着自己的松饼——迪恩做的甜点可真是一绝，他心不在焉地想，“我年底开始就一直有点……神经紧张。”</p><p>“哦。”迪恩点点头，知道韦斯说的是十一月份的刺杀未遂事件。</p><p>“我从那天开始就一直忍不住想很多事情。”韦斯垂着眼帘，用叉子戳着松饼柔软蓬松的躯体，低声说，“我会忍不住想象如果那天我没有临时决定过来看看，如果弗兰基·耶鲁的枪没有卡壳，如果……”</p><p>“我们都活下来了。”迪恩打断他，笃定地宣告，“他们想要战争，我们就给他们战争。”</p><p>“但，我们都活过了二四年，不是吗？”迪恩·奥班宁重复道。</p><p>韦斯望着迪恩的微笑点点头。</p><p>有那么一会儿他想了很多，想到了很多蒙了尘的回忆与未来的无限种可能性。还有一会他只是觉得心里平静了下来。最后他只是说出了一句话：</p><p>“新年快乐。”</p><p>“新年快乐。”</p><p>两只咖啡杯相碰，发出一声悦耳响动。</p><p> </p><p>奥班宁家静悄悄的。</p><p>卧室里，维奥拉摊成一个大字在被子里熟睡，嘴唇微张，睫毛微微颤动，像在做什么美梦。</p><p>小厨房里，迪恩挽起袖子，借着上午的阳光仔细擦洗着盘子上的污渍。韦斯斜靠在一旁的橱柜上，为迪恩读出报纸头版新闻。</p><p>大门外空荡荡的大街上，一辆汽车小心地在雪地里转过街角，向公寓楼缓缓驶来。司机是刚刚说了个笑话而自得意满的查尔斯·奥班宁先生，副驾上坐着疲倦但兴奋的玛格丽特·奥班宁太太，正在回头清点着后座上的旅游纪念品和成堆礼物。</p><p>此时正是1925年新年，对他们来说再普通不过的一天。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>